


Painkiller

by ginvash



Category: Syndicate (Video Game 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: Merit有独特的止疼方法





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文  
> 渣文笔  
> 慎入

Kilo是在一座废弃工厂的仓库里找到Merit的，半小时前中控室爆炸产生的电子脉冲干扰了他的DART6，他在附近转了几圈才勉强搜索到Merit发出的微弱信号。仓库大门显然也受到了爆炸的影响，断电后无法靠门口的控制器开启，Kilo只好攀上二楼一处通风口，踹掉那里的换气扇进入。

仓库内漆黑一片，仅有几处不大的窗子能透进些光亮。Kilo尝试启动透视功能，但DART6似乎受到的干扰太过严重，成像画面断断续续又模糊不清。

确认这里完全安全后，他在角落的箱子后面发现了晕厥的Merit。芯片对其身体的扫描结果不太乐观，Merit的呼吸心跳都出现异常，同时体温过高。Kilo弄亮了几个荧光棒靠上去查看，结果在左肩找到一处还在渗血的伤口，是枪伤，但好在打了个对穿，弹头没有卡在体内。

Kilo停顿了一会儿，要知道给一个没死透的人补枪这经常发生，但把晕过去的同事弄醒，不，总是独自出任务的他从来没有处理此种状况的经验。此时处于离线状态的DART6无法链接上控制端口获取信息，思考几秒后，Kilo从腰带上的储物包里拿出一个针剂盒。他脱掉了Merit的外套与上衣，将止血剂推在了男人肩部的伤口旁，待血液开始凝固，又将另外一针肾上腺素推进了男人的前臂。接着脱掉自己的外套，将里面穿着的贴身T恤撕开，包扎在Merit的肩上，再把他的手腕吊起来固定好。

做好这一切后，Kilo穿回自己的衣服靠墙坐下，把Merit的上身抱起来让他倚在自己怀中用外套盖好，之后静静等待，等待男人苏醒过来，等待他的系统恢复，等待集团派出飞机救援。

大约过了十几分钟，昏睡着的Merit发出了几声低低的呻吟，眼睑开始颤动。Kilo褪下手套，手指轻轻搭在他颈侧探测脉搏，触到的皮肤沁着汗水，热得烫手，而那之下的血管规律又有力地搏动着。Kilo竟然莫名眷恋那份热度，他让手指留在那里，直到Merit完全苏醒过来才移开。

对于自己的这一举动，Kilo感到很费解。他把这解读为DART6失效状态下对生命体征的常规检测方法。但他明白并非如此，除格斗外极少与他人发生肢体接触的自己在内心深处对人类的体温还是有着一丝渴望的，更何况Merit还是他的……朋友。

朋友，一个无比陌生的词汇。成长在EUROCOP实验室的年月里Kilo从未有过朋友。人们把他当做一项实验课题，一件武器，而他听到最多的——一个怪物。处于MUTE模式下的他只需要遵从指令好好的当一个杀人机器，命令之外与他交流最多的就是DART6的电子音了，直到此种模式被指派过来充当他搭档的男人打破。

Merit是个很多话的人，明知道得不到言语上的回应也总会跟Kilo说话。Kilo对此并不反感，实际上可以称得上喜欢。耳边响起的低哑慵懒的男声听起来很舒服，即便那种独特的带着点儿挑逗意味、话尾拖长音的语气让Kilo有时不知该作何反应，却也并不妨碍他喜欢听Merit说话。何况他根本也不需要有反应，反正Merit总是会说个不停。

除此之外Merit对待Kilo的态度也和其他人不一样。从他们第一次见面开始那男人就把Kilo当成一个有自主意识的人来看待，而非单纯读取指令的机器。Merit在执行任务时像教导一个后辈那样对Kilo做出指点，通讯间的短暂调笑，空闲时玩笑的话语，甚至他们在一起时不经意的肢体接触。种种旁人看来再普通不过的寻常细节却好似随风吹进石缝中的一颗草种，在Kilo空洞冰冷的灵魂深处开始生根发芽。

有什么东西与从前不同了，Kilo感觉到了，但他还没搞清那究竟是什么。

“……lo？”Merit悠悠转醒，察觉到自己正被人抱着，他出声叫出那个名字，但脱水让他的声音沙哑的只发出后一个音。

Kilo稍稍换了个姿势好让Merit能看清自己，然后拿出一支应急补水剂喂给他。

“我猜我们被困在这里了对吗？”Merit咽下水后清了清嗓子说。Kilo看着他发白的嘴唇眨了眨眼。

Merit声音低低的开始念叨：“我脑袋里那个见鬼的芯片又出问题了，这次居然被害的在肩膀上开了个洞，回去跟技术部的没完，我说真的。” 接着挑起眼看向上方的Kilo，“你怎么样，伙计？还顺利吗？”

被问到的黑发青年摇摇头，点点自己的太阳穴，做出个切断的手势。

“操，见鬼，我现在什么都感觉不到，这里有干扰是吗？”

Kilo点头。

“操！他妈的，操！”Merit用了目前能发出的最大音量骂道，同时挣扎着要坐起来。Kilo小心的扶起他，接住滑下来的外套递过去。

“这是你包的？”Merit瞥了一眼自己肩上缠裹着的布条，那看起来像集团派发的T恤。 “手艺太烂了，伙计。虽然我知道一般没啥地方能用到这个，不过包的也太丑了，这会影响伤口愈合的。”然后他按住Kilo慌忙伸过来想要拆下充当临时绷带的布料的手，“不，只是开玩笑的，你处理的很好。”

见Kilo仍旧有些局促的看着自己，Merit便抬起没受伤的那只手揉了揉他的黑发。“你可是救了我的命，高兴点儿，嗯？”

Kilo微微低下了头，即使周围只有荧光棒的微弱光亮，Merit还是捕捉到了那一瞬间青年眼中浮现起的笑意。他愣了一下，惊讶于眼前这个人从未有过的情感流露。

“Kilo。”Merit叫着青年的名字，后者抬头看向他。“把这个摘下来。”他朝着对方遮住下半张面孔的黑色面具比划了一下。

Kilo露在面具外的半张脸上写满了不解，但还是依言去掉了面具。Merit捏住他的下巴，拇指戳在嘴角处往上提，“再给我笑一个。”

这一突如其来的要求搞的Kilo有些不知所措，他想挣开男人的手指，却反被捏的更紧。最右转头闪躲无果就只能垂下眼睛盯着下巴上的手。

“你刚才笑了，再笑一次给我看。”Merit不依不饶的又抬了抬手，脸也贴过去停在极近的距离。“快点，我现在可是伤员，你得满足我。”

Kilo了解Merit不达目的不罢休的个性，大概是觉得实在躲不掉，只好极其不自然的弯起嘴角给了对方一个他认为是微笑的表情。

Merit盯着看了几秒就放开了他，刚要松口气的Kilo就听见那人喉咙深处滚起了低沉的笑声，并且音量还有逐渐扩大的趋势。

“老天，Kilo，我的好伙计！”Merit一边大笑一边猛拍Kilo的胳膊，“我简直要爱上你了。”

Kilo突然觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，因为Merit笑脸，以及他出自他口中的那个陌生的字眼。

似乎动作太大了，Merit牵扯到了肩上的伤口，虚按住那里疼的直抽气。Kilo见此，从之前的针剂盒中拿出最后一管止疼针递过去。

Merit没接，反倒是凑上前目光挑逗的端详起Kilo的脸。“你有听过那个吗？舒服又火辣的止疼方法。”他舔舔下唇慢悠悠的说。

Kilo因为两人间过近的距离向后仰了仰，疑惑的看着眼前的男人。冷色的荧光由下往上在Merit脸上打出的阴影让他看起来有些危险，原本蔚蓝的眼睛此时就像深谙的海底，引诱着人堕落下去。

“没听过，嗯？”Merit歪了歪嘴角，如同平日里对Kilo发起调笑那样的戏谑表情。“这没关系，你还太小。几岁来着？19？”

Kilo在Merit更进一步的欺身向他时，整个上身都仰向后方贴在了墙上，僵硬的点了点头，接着又摇了摇头。

“啊，我知道，加速生长对吗？看来你发育的不错。”Merit在他胳膊上捏了捏。“那么我来猜猜，你还没碰过女人？”Kilo有些窘迫的摇头，Merit的手移到他胸前摩挲着，“那男人呢？”

黑发青年难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛，嘴巴微微启好似想说些什么，可最终也没发出任何声音。Merit又低低笑起来，沙哑的声线使那笑声听起来暗沉粗粝，砂纸打过冷钢一样使Kilo窜起满身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“要试试吗？很舒服的。”年长的特工缓慢拉下青年外套的拉链，空荡安静的仓库将原本细小的声音无限放大，刺激着后者的鼓膜。“而且我的肩膀真的很疼，就当帮个忙？吗啡那东西不好。”拉链开到底后，Merit的手继续向下滑到Kilo胯间磨蹭起来。

Kilo的身体猛地颤了一下，抓住了男人的手。好吧，他现在知道“舒服又火辣的止疼方法”指的是什么了，他没有过经验，但他了解那是怎么一回事，他的系统可以检索那些注释条目。而DART6改造了他的身体，更高效的运转，更低节的损耗，各项体征指数总是处于平衡状态让他几乎没有这方面的欲求——可那是遇到Merit之前的状态了。自从那个男人出现后，Kilo就察觉到了自己的不对劲，他开始有情绪波动，而且DART6也监测到体征波峰总是出现在他们在一起时的。

这大概说明了什么，但Kilo还没弄懂，他觉得也许Merit会帮他搞明白这到底是怎么一回事。于是他放开了Merit的手，脱掉了自己的外套。

Merit转身跨上Kilo的膝盖，指背在他胸口蹭了蹭。温热的胸膛结实又富有弹性，这个19岁的男孩已经拥有一副健壮的成年男性身架了。

“加速生长可真是操蛋的棒。”Merit 哼笑了一声，摊开手掌覆在Kilo肩上，轻轻磨蹭着沿着手臂向下找到他的手，拉起来放到自己腰带上。 “帮我解开它。”Merit盯着Kilo的脸说道。

青年眨眨眼，低下头，手指灵巧的挑开了皮带，然后是裤扣、拉链。敞开的裤子前襟露出Merit的白色内裤，那男人抬抬下巴示意继续，于是Kilo拉下他的内裤卡在了软垂的阴茎下方。

有限的照明使两人之间昏暗一片，但增强过各项机能的Kilo有着优于常人的夜视力，他发觉自己正盯着一个同性的下体并且难以转开视线。接着，他听到Merit用那种惯有的低哑的拖长尾音的语调问 ：“觉得怎么样，我的好伙计？”

Kilo蠕动了一下嘴唇，歪了歪头。他不知道现在该怎么办，但内心深处似乎正又一小丁点儿的火苗正向外燃烧扩展。

“觉得恶心吗？”Merit又问。

Kilo想都没想立刻摇头。

“那摸摸它。”Merit的手再次放到Kilo肩上，这回只是轻轻搭着再没什么其他动作。他看着这个男孩有些新奇的握住自己的阴茎，轻轻揉捏了一下感受着重量，拇指好玩儿似得蹭了蹭顶端的小孔。Merit因为那下刺激小小的抽了口气，Kilo以为弄疼他了，慌忙松开手。

Merit捏了捏Kilo的后颈，“不，你没弄疼我。”他站起来晃悠悠的脱掉自己的靴子和内外裤，又跨回Kilo腿上，牵着对方的手重新环住自己的性器，低低笑着说道，“来吧Kilo，看看你的手除了能让枪射出子弹之外还能不能也让我射点儿东西出来。”

Merit在发烧，这让原本就开始充血发热的部位更加灼热的熨烫着Kilo的掌心。男人的手带着他套弄了几下后就又搭回他肩上，Kilo保持着那个节奏，看着Merit僵硬的脊背逐渐放松下来，最后微微弓着身体将额头抵在了他肩窝里。Merit额前那些涂着发胶的头发有些发硬的戳刺着他的下巴，口中呼出的热气喷在他皮肤上，湿漉漉的有些痒。

Kilo垂下眼睛，目光扫到Merit覆盖着胡茬的下颌，那里偶尔会随着臼齿的咬合颤动一下。Kilo不知打自己是怎么了，在他探究这个动作的意义之前就已经低头用嘴唇碰触了Merit的脸。那些胡茬果然很硬，这是Kilo脑中跃入的第一个想法，就好像他早就想象过那触感似的。接着就是扑鼻而来的味道，那是薄荷混合着烈酒与烟草，可原本淡淡的清苦却被高热的体温蒸发出一股奇异的甜，正如Merit给人的感觉一样，凛冽坚硬但又慵懒无比。

脸颊上一下温软的轻碰让Merit抬起了头，他刚好对上Kilo有些慌乱的眼神。后者像个做错事的孩子一样躲避着他的视线，Merit觉得这挺可爱，要知道这样子的Kilo着实不多见，可说到底，这个别人眼中的杀人机器也就只是个小他十多岁的孩子而已。

Merit揉了揉Kilo的头发，把他别开的脸转回来，嘴里嘟囔了一句“见鬼的肾上腺素”之后，就吻上了Kilo的唇。

Merit贴上来时Kilo完全僵住了，他从来没被人亲过，当然也没亲过别人，这是他的初吻，完全不知道该作何反应。男人的嘴唇干燥但柔软，湿热的舌尖挑逗的扫过Kilo的下唇时，他猛吸了口气，刚一微微张开嘴，那条舌头就抓准时机挤了进来。

他尝起来就像尼古丁。Kilo已经乱成一团的脑子里闪出这么个想法。他愣愣的看着Merit因为距离过紧而模糊不清的脸，那人正闭着眼，神情专注的吻着他，面颊随着他在他口腔中吸吮的动作微微凹陷。Kilo下意识的动了动舌头迎上了Merit逗弄他舌尖的动作，得到回应的男人睁开眼睛，有些得意的看了他一眼就又闭了回去，按住他的后脑，侧头加深了这个吻。

Kilo原本放在身侧的手臂仿佛有了自主意识般的动了起来，他感到自己环住了Merit的腰，并施力把他拉向自己。两人猛然挨近的上身挤到了Merit那条负伤吊起的胳膊，随着一声闷闷的痛呼，Merit护住自己的肩膀退开了。

失去相贴的温度让Kilo被润湿的嘴唇在仓库冰冷的空气里瞬间变凉，他不太平稳的呼吸着，对于人类体温的留恋使他内心涌起一股怅然若失的感觉。但Merit皱起的眉头立即就让他慌乱的到处翻找起那个针剂盒，里面还有一支止疼针，他的朋友需要那个。

“嘿，Kilo，冷静点儿，我没事。”Merit安抚的推了推Kilo的肩膀，“但我想我得小心点儿了。”

Kilo看着他，眼中的关切让男人笑了出来。他伸出一根手指勾了下Kilo的下巴，“还想继续吗？”青年不是太确定的点了点头，能看出他还是有些顾忌Merit的肩伤的。Merit则揽过Kilo的脑袋吻住了他。

这次比刚才要显得粗暴些。Merit的牙齿刮擦着他的嘴唇，舌头探进他口中翻搅舔弄，男人灼热的呼吸喷在他脸上，有力的手指抓着他的头发调整着角度。Kilo依旧睁着眼，他觉得自己的呼吸越来越急促，心脏跳的像是要蹦出来，而DART6的体征监测也提示数据出现了异常。

Merit稍稍拉开了些距离，舔掉了嘴角溢出的唾液。“这种时候你该闭上眼睛，Kilo。”他开口，叫出青年名字时还是像往常那样拉长发音，但这次听起来却是如此的不一样，毫不掩饰暗哑的声音中满含的情欲。

Kilo盯着Merit看了几秒，犹豫着抬手捧住他的脸，学着他刚刚对自己做的那样，凑上去舔了舔他的下唇。然后Kilo挑起眼睛对上了Merit夹杂着鼓励的玩味眼神，男人勾起的嘴角让Kilo丢掉了最后一点不确定，合眼主动吻了上去。

Merit一直就知道Kilo是个好学生，就像现在，这个小处男吻他的方式可一点儿都觉不出来有青涩的意思。但说实话，这小子的模仿能力未免也有些太强了，Merit简直觉得就像在和自己接吻。这种感觉让他有些怪异的兴奋，仿佛将一张白纸上涂满了自己的痕迹那样，他在名为Miles Kilo的这张白纸上，敲上了Jules Merit的印记。

Mute指令让Kilo全程都很安静，至多能听到加重的鼻息。而Merit就不同了，他完全不觉羞耻的哼哼着，浓重的鼻音加上唇舌交缠发出的湿粘水声听起来情色无比。当他终于意犹未尽的舔着嘴唇分开他俩时，腿间的阴茎已经完全勃起了。

年长的特工用指尖抹了一下顶端流出的透明前液，举到面前嗅了嗅，张嘴含住了手指。他缓慢的把被唾液沾湿的手指从嘴里抽出来，眼睛就直视着Kilo，表情淫荡又挑逗。接着他将那只手凑到Kilo嘴边，青年的目光在他脸与手之间扫了一下，也张口含进了进去。

起先只是那一根，Kilo攥着Merit的手掌，自指根向上猫一样的舔着。然后青年舔弄的范围就扩大到了整只手，他的舌尖在男人指缝间穿巡，味蕾品尝着汗液的咸与残留火药的苦。当他舔到Merit敏感的掌心时，男人鼻腔里哼出一声小小的呻吟，于是他更加专注的舔舐那一处，甚至用上牙齿轻轻啃咬。

唯一可用的那只完好的手正被控制着，Merit无法抚慰自己胀痛的阴茎，只能压下身体在青年腿上磨蹭着缓解一下。Kilo意会的出手相助，握住Merit火热的勃起按照方才学到的节奏套弄起来。

“再快点儿……”Merit叹息着弓起身体往Kilo手中推送着自己，他仰起头，眯着眼盯着空气中的某处大口喘息。

Kilo分神瞥了Merit一眼，马上就被男人拉直的脖颈线条迷住了。他小心的拉近Merit的身体，侧向没有受伤的那边，舔上了他的脖子。

青年的动作让Merit再次笑了起来，“Kilo，Kilo。”他偏头把脖颈完全暴露在Kilo的舔吻下，调侃道，“看来终于是开窍了？”

Kilo回答似的在他颈侧咬了一口，Merit这回笑的更明显了，Kilo都能感觉到他声带的震颤。

“难得有这种掉线的时候，抓紧时间吧，伙计。”Merit拍了拍Kilo的脑袋，后者在那句话尾音还没落下时就啃上了他上下滑动的喉结，瞬间感到撸动的手指间又有热液滑滴下。

“哇喔，”Merit抽了口气，语气中满是赞赏，“进步神速，哈？”

Kilo的嘴唇从脖子慢慢向下移动，他在锁骨上多停留了一会儿，牙齿咬住突出的部位轻硌着。接着舌尖掠过起伏的胸膛舔上了早已挺立的乳头，Merit插在Kilo发间的手指一下子收紧了，呼吸又愈加沉重了些。Kilo猜他喜欢这个，便加重力道吸吮上去，舌尖抵在坚硬的小肉粒上来回拨弄。

“再用力些。”Merit命令道，“用上牙齿，我喜欢那样。”

Kilo轻咬住他的乳头研磨，听着男人在上方发出低沉愉悦的喘息。一阵阵的酥麻自被不停啃咬的胸部蔓延开来，Merit按着Kilo的脑袋挺起上身更方便他动作。而青年手上也没停下，不间断的套弄让Merit的下腹抽搐发热，越来越强烈的射精感敲击着他的神经。

“用力，再用力！”Merit高声喊着，“手上也……嗯……就是那样！”

Kilo收紧手指在Merit的阴茎上大力撸动着，拇指磨蹭着顶端冒着水的小孔，把那些滑腻的液体在龟头上涂开。牙齿刮擦着男人的乳晕，重重吸吮，他舔着那里已经有些肿起的乳头，空着的那只手抚摸上另一边捏住拉扯。

Merit在Kilo手口并用的服侍下很快就射了出来，他嘶哑的呻吟回响在空荡的仓库里，喷洒出的精液溅在两人身上，甚至Kilo的下巴上。Kilo松开嘴，仰头看着Merit的脸，高潮中的男人闭着眼，张开的唇间艳红的舌若隐若现。他手上继续动着，起初的几下都还能带出一小股白浊的液体，直到那根东西完全疲软下来，再也射不出什么，他才停下。

“你再挤我现在也硬不起来。”高潮过后的Merit嗓音更加沙哑，他松弛下来的身体骑坐在Kilo腿上，眼皮懒懒的半闭着，歪着嘴角看着Kilo笑。

Kilo放开Merit的阴茎，低头看了看掌心的精液，那些东西很快就冷了下来，沾在指间又粘又滑。空气中飘着一股淡淡的腥味，Kilo把手举到鼻子下仔细闻了闻，并不讨人厌的味道。Merit拦下了他想要舔尝的动作，把射到他俩胸腹上的那些也刮了下来抹到他手上。

“没有润滑剂只能用这个，再说这也不好吃。”男人朝他挤挤眼睛，舔湿了自己的两根手指伸向身后。

Kilo看着Merit更大的分开了双腿，微微挺起腰，右手在臀部摸索着什么。接着随着他身体一颤，低哑的哼声流泻出来。

“我很久没被操过了。”Merit在抽气的间隙笑着说，手指又往自己身体里捅了捅，“给我点儿时间。”

Merit用沾着口水的两指操了自己一会儿，身后的甬道干涩的要命，而且角度问题也无法太过深入。他抽出手指，拉过Kilo的手，将自己的精液抹匀在他指头上，再带着他的手一起探向后方。

“自己做这个太不方便了，你得帮帮我。”

Merit让自己的食指并着Kilo的食指一起进入了自己，有了体液的润滑稍微好了那么一点儿，但也没好太多，毕竟那里不是用作性爱的器官，不会自住分泌液体。探入大概两个指节后Merit撤出了自己的手，只留Kilo的在体内。青年无措的停在那里，他手指进入的地方又热又紧，Merit的穴口卡着他的关节不停收缩着。Merit抓着他的手腕往里推了推，再拔出来，用一个不快不慢的速度重复了几次。

“就这样动，帮我准备一下，”Merit收回手随意的搭在Kilo肩上，“你可以再加一根手指，这样进度能快些。”

Kilo按他说的并入了中指，内壁被撑得更开后，挤压指节的感觉也更强烈了。他不太确定的看了看Merit，抽动了几下，那男人似乎没什么不适。

“对……就这样……”Merit歪头靠在自己胳膊上，深呼吸着放松身体好让Kilo的手指进出的更容易些。“你知道前列腺吧？真搞不懂上帝造人的时候干嘛给男人装这么个东西，除了被老二捅的时候能让你射出来还有别的用处吗？”

Kilo扶着Merit的腰听着他不停念叨，并指挥自己寻找那里。

“到处摸摸碰碰，找到的时候你会知道的。”似乎是被自己这话逗乐了，Merit呵呵笑起来。

过了一会儿，Kilo曲起的手指点在了某处，他觉得那里应该就是前列腺。他知道，是因为Merit给出了很大反应，整个身体都触电般的震颤了一下。

Merit抬眼看向Kilo，呼吸略微有些不稳地说，“看吧，就说找到你会知道的。”

Kilo对上Merit的视线，偏头在他冒着汗的额角吻了一下。被亲到的男人有些意外的瞪大了眼睛，盯着Kilo看了一会儿，最终也没说什么。

体内的手指再次动了起来，目的明确的一下下按压在前列腺上。Merit被如此持续又直接的刺激搞的有些晕眩，太过强烈的快感直冲向大脑，低沉的呻吟夹杂着粗重的喘息不绝于耳。他的阴茎再次硬了起来，每次被Kilo的手指戳刺得的忍不住夹紧屁股，那里都会颤巍巍的滴出几滴水。

“再加一根手指。”他开口发出的声音粗哑的可怕，又一根指头挤进来时Merit低吼了出来。被撑开的肠道不太顺畅的承受着三根手指的进出，他有些疼，但比起肩伤的疼痛可就差远了。

有那么一会儿Merit就像只安静的宠物一样靠在Kilo怀里，除了呼吸听不到别的什么声音。Kilo有些担心的撑起男人的身体，果然见他面色苍白的紧闭着眼，一副快要晕过去的样子。Kilo赶忙抽出手指想要把他放躺下来，可Merit却忽然就睁开眼拉扯起Kilo的腰带。

“肩膀疼的要死，赶快给我吧。”年长特工的声音有些虚弱，莫名让他惯常的语调听起来有些像撒娇。

Kilo抓住Merit的手，可马上就被甩开了。男人解开他的裤子，看到那根快要撑破内裤的勃起性器时，满意的吹了声口哨。

“这可比吗啡棒多了。”Merit拉下Kilo的内裤，看着跳出到眼前的东西舔了舔嘴。Kilo这小子可真是有根不错的家伙，这么想着，Merit向下挪了挪身体，挤到Kilo腿间跪下，有些艰难的单手扶着他的阴茎舔了起来。

Kilo可没试过这个，他甚至都没手淫过，就连晨勃和梦遗都很少。被Merit湿热的口腔包裹住的瞬间，他仰头无声的叫了出来。Kilo推拒着男人的肩膀，但又不太敢用力，怕他重心不稳压到吊着的手臂。Merit执拗的吸吮着Kilo的龟头，故意弄的滋滋作响，淫荡的哼吟出声。无奈的青年只好攥紧拳头放在身体两侧撑着地，任认他的搭档在自己下体含来舔去。

Merit以口唇套弄了一会儿后，吐出了嘴里的阴茎，鼓胀的龟头被唾液润泽的亮着水光。他用舌头把口中被刺激出的大量唾液推出来，淋在Kilo的阴茎上， 手指握住撸动几下涂满整个柱身，又朝自己手上吐了一些，探向身后抹进被开拓的差不多的小洞里。

“可以了。”做完这一切之后Merit确认道。然后推着Kilo躺下，自己骑到他腰上，扶着他硬挺的阴茎缓慢坐了下去。

“操……”穴口刚把龟头吞进去，Merit就难受的骂了出来。他真的太久没用过后面了，再加上润滑不够，使得进入的过程漫长又痛苦。Merit分开双腿挺直腰背，仅剩的那只手臂撑在Kilo腹肌上，好让自己不至于下落的太快。他感到身体被硬热的肉韧一寸寸破开，入口处的环状肌不断扩张着，几乎要被撑到极限。肠壁与阴茎之间的粘膜仅靠那一丁点儿精液与口水减小摩擦，这不够，远远不够，巨大的滞涩感随着他每往下坐一公分都在折磨着他的直肠。

当Merit的后穴艰难的含进了青年阴茎的三分之二长度时，他不得不停下来休息一下。失血、发烧与身体两处不同感觉的疼痛让他有些眼前发黑，原本勃起的性器也萎靡的垂下了头。

Kilo担忧的注视着跨在他身上的男人，冰冷的光线照得Merit的脸上没有半点血色，额头与鼻梁上密布着汗水。他伸手扶住Merit的腰给予支撑，男人抬眼看了看他，暗蓝色的眼中闪动着不甚明显的感激。

“你太大了，伙计。”Merit勉强露出个笑脸，声音有些发颤。“我高估自己了，现在好像过了可以随便乱搞的年纪。”他甩了甩头，摆脱了悬在鼻尖上让他发痒的汗滴，轻松自嘲着。

Kilo蹙起眉，撑起上半身勾住Merit的脖子把他拉下来交换了一个极为纯洁的吻，仅仅是嘴唇相碰，再没其他深入动作。两人分开后男人挑起一边眉毛看着Kilo，再开口时已经恢复了以往的轻佻语气，“我上次这么跟人亲嘴应该是三岁之前的事了，真怀念。”

被嘲笑的青年一下子红了脸，扭头盯着旁边成堆的纸箱。Merit哼笑了几声，捏着对方的下巴转回来面向自己，重新贴上去来了一个真正的成年人的吻。当青年在他的挑逗下主动起来回吻时，Merit找准时机猛地压下了身体。

阴茎被火热紧致的肠壁完全包裹住的瞬间，Kilo叫了出来。但他没法发出声音，又被堵着嘴，最终只有喉咙的震颤传递到舌头上。Merit感受到了青年小幅度的挣扎，他没有停下，而是按着Kilo后脑继续吻他，同时上下动起腰，在对方身上操起自己。

Kilo粗长的阴茎在Merit完全落下身体的时候整根没入他体内，那前所未有的深度几乎要把Merit捅穿了。他感觉五脏六腑都随着那根大东西进出的动作翻搅着，肠道涨满得难受，他压下一股生理上泛起的恶心，终止了亲吻。

Merit在嘴里尝到一股血味，他不确定是吻的太激烈被咬破了舌头还是被屁股里的老二顶的嗓子泛起甜腥。他懒得去管，继续上下移动着腰臀吞吐Kilo怒张的性器。那根滚烫的东西碾压着内壁，强烈的摩擦感在抽离时几乎要将他的肠子带出来。他不停耸动着，期间多次拍开Kilo伸过来想要按住他的手，直到进出变的顺畅，疼痛中生出快感，才减缓了速度。

“瞧，我又硬起来了。”Merit撸了一把自己半勃的阴茎，清了清喉咙。他的身体放松了些，两腿分的更开，腰部塌下来，让自己坐在Kilo阴茎上缓慢的画着圈研磨。

Kilo因为这强烈的刺激咬紧了牙，仰头努力调整呼吸。过了一会儿他曲起膝盖，适当的给了Merit一些支撑，一手放在他大腿上，另一手握住了他依旧不太精神的性器。

尽管还是有些不舒服，但这个姿势要轻松多了。Merit的手向后撑在Kilo腿上，分散了腰身的一部分压力。他懒散的挺动着，寻找着正确的角度好让Kilo能顶在自己的前列腺上。当他尝试了几分钟后，体内一下轻微的摩擦让他颤抖着哼了出来。

终于找对地方了，Merit勾起嘴角想。接下来他就保持着那个下落的角度反复吞入Kilo的阴茎，快感从不断被顶到的地方迸发开来，窜向身体各处，几乎就盖过了肩伤的痛楚。但这并没能持续太久，很快他就面临体力透支了。有些无力的双腿再也没法支撑身体的重量，Merit只好顺应重力完全坐在Kilo身上，而这也让他身体里的性器进入到了更深的位置。

“操……”Merit喘息着骂了一句。他用没受伤的那只手抵住Kilo胸口，被迫停下来休息。“我得……歇一会儿，这姿势太累人了。”他短暂的闭了一会儿眼，再睁开时，正对上Kilo凝视着他的目光，接着笑道：“这次回去我大概得认真考虑退休了，是不是？”

青年的表情仍旧没什么变化，可嘴角轻微的一个抽搐泄露了他的情绪，对他来说那已经算得上是个微笑了。

“你可以笑出来，我不会生气的。”Merit压低上身，胳膊改为撑到Kilo耳旁。现在他们脸对脸的距离相当之近，进到可以感觉到对方吹拂在自己皮肤上的呼吸。Merit用鼻尖在Kilo鼻子上蹭了蹭说：“你平时总带着那个鬼东西我都看不到你笑，现在你没带着它，笑出来，笑给我看。”

Kilo依言再次做出尝试，他努力控制着面部肌肉，让嘴角弯出一个向上的角度。

“瞧，好多了不是吗？”Merit在青年薄薄的嘴唇上吻了一下，继续小声嘟囔：“真不知道他们干吗要遮住你的脸，身为搭档，声音和脸蛋总该给我一个才对。”

Kilo望着男人眼底极其少见的认真情绪，一时间有些恍惚。待到回过神来，他已经捧住了对方的脸，吻了回去。

粗略的在Merit口中扫荡了一番后，Kilo收回了舌头。覆在他上方的高级特工抿了抿湿润的唇瓣，凑到Kilo耳边，收紧身体夹了夹后穴中的性器。“我没力气了，动一动。”

湿热的吐息直直钻进了Kilo的耳道内，吹拂过细软的绒毛敲打上骨膜。青年全身泛起一阵酥麻，仿佛血管中流淌过细微的电流。这时包裹住他欲望的部位再次催促般收缩了一下，Kilo握住Merit的髋骨，开始由下向上挺动起腰臀。

起初尝试的几下轻浅又缓慢，Merit还能耍耍贫嘴逗逗Kilo。但随着那个青年逐渐增大了顶动的幅度与力道，Merit很快就收住了声音，肠道内快速的摩擦与不经意间擦过前列腺的一下让他再也没有余力做除了喘气之外的事。支撑身体的那只手早已握成了拳头，手臂肌肉甚至都在发着颤。Kilo伸出一条胳膊松松环住Merit的身体让他趴伏在自己身上，一直就在强撑的男人顺着青年的动作乖顺的把头枕在了他肩头。

“再用点劲儿。”Kilo听到他肩窝里传来Merit好似快要睡着般的柔软声音。他犹豫了一下，还是按照对方的吩咐更加用力的冲撞进对方的身体里。Merit发着烧的高热体温与紧致的肠道都舒服极了，有那么一瞬Kilo竟痛恨起让他无法出声畅快呼喊的芯片。他想要告诉Merit他有多棒，这场性爱有多美妙，他想要叫出他的名字，哪怕只有名字也好。可惜他不能，MUTE模式让他连放声呻吟都做不到。

“嘿……小子，怎么了？”察觉到青年的不对劲，Merit用头顶拱了拱他的下巴。刚才他几乎就感觉到Kilo身上传递过来的怒气了，这在这个年轻人身上并不常见，Kilo总是毫无感情的那个。

年轻的特工僵硬了一会儿，猛地搂紧怀里的男人坐了起来。忽然间变换了体位牵扯到了两人相连的部位，Merit短促的叫了一声，搂住了Kilo的脖子。“你搞什么？” Merit调整着跪姿，半心半意地瞪了青年一眼。Kilo盯着那张满是倦怠的脸孔，抬手摩挲了几下，几近虔诚的吻了上去。

“唔……”Merit呜咽出声，放松的打开口腔放任青年随意进犯。他的手指插进了对方短短的黑发里，抓搔的动作带着点安抚意味，却也随意的如同抚摸宠物。环在Merit腰上的手臂紧了紧，陷在他体内的火热性器再次动了起来。

也不知该算幸运还是不幸，变换体位后Kilo的阴茎在每次进入时都能顶过Merit的前列腺，一波波的强烈的快感直直作用到他身前的欲望上。那根可怜的东西加在两人小腹之间随着起伏的动作不断遭受着挤压摩擦，却始终得不到力道足够的触碰。

“摸摸我，Kilo。”Merit在高潮边缘徘徊许久之后终于稍稍躲开了青年缠人的亲吻，找到空隙提出要求。Kilo听话的握住Merit的阴茎上下套弄，布满薄薄枪茧的掌心让抚弄的触感成倍放大，很快Merit就呻吟着射了出来。

“我已经……完全感觉不到疼了……”Merit喘息间低低笑着说。实际上他什么都感觉不到了，意识已经恍惚到了抽离神智的边缘，缺血的身体接连高潮两次，让仅剩的那点儿精力也荡然无存。他靠在Kilo怀里，承受着对方一次又一次的顶弄，直至黑暗袭来，耳边嗡鸣的杂音归于宁静。

Merit突然间就如断线的木偶那般瘫在了Kilo臂弯里，后者着实吓了一条，赶忙退出自己，将男人的身体放躺在地上。用DART6仔细扫描过后，得知Merit只是又晕过去了，体征平稳，Kilo才松了口气。

擦掉男人额头上的冷汗，Kilo抓过不知是谁的外套盖在他赤裸的身上。接着取了一支补水剂灌了一大口到自己嘴里，再口对口喂给Merit。

温凉的水流划过食道唤回了Merit的一点意识，他模糊的感觉到嘴唇上有什么湿软的东西，有着低于自己体温的舒适温度，于是舌头自主的动起来，想要极力靠近好让自己舒服些。但那东西很快就离开了，过了几秒又重新贴上来，为他带来了更多的水。Merit本能的吸吮起来，干渴的口腔被液体滋润让他发出愉悦的呻吟。

男人那粗粝的声线好像颤动的吉他弦弹拨在Kilo心里，他想要继续这个吻，但考虑到对方现下的状态，还是毅然退开了。

“More……”不再有水和舒适的体温接触让神志不清的Merit不满的出声要求。Kilo无法在语言上安慰他，就只好一下下抚摸他的脸颊与头发。很快男人就安静了下来，伸出自由的那只手抓过Kilo微凉的手指贴在自己额头上降温。

“我从没这么丢脸过……”过了好一会儿，Merit才又开口道。他的声音听起来还有些虚弱，但已经基本恢复正常了。即便失血过多才是主因，但被操晕过去仍然是不可接受的。他把Kilo的手掌拉到自己眼睛上盖住，威胁到：“不准告诉任何人，否则会要你好看的。”

Kilo安静的点点头，然后才想到对方遮着眼睛根本看不到。可他觉得那似乎也并不重要，因为那男人嘴角弯起的弧度，完全没有半分威慑力。于是Kilo也笑了起来，他猜自己这次会笑的很成功的，毕竟自己有个好老师。


End file.
